jade_and_casperfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade McFadden/Relationships
A page dedicated to Jade McFadden's relationships. Family Casper McFadden They have known each other for decades and grew close. Jade usually did Casper's chores for him to spare him all the trouble. She is at first terrified of her own brother when they meet for the first time, but will eventually warm up to them, seeing they become best friends with one another. They fight a couple of times in teh series but come back together. Casper is basically Jade's best friend before Kat came along. They are also afterlife long companions. 'Ghostly Trio' The Ghostly Trio are the elder brothers of JT McFadden and therefor Jade's paternal uncles. She calls them "her dorks," signifying a love/hate relationship between the two. However, Stinkie is the one she's closest to, where he likes her because of her spunk, and lack of sense of smell. She cannot stand it when they mistreat Casper nor their eating habits, preferring to eat in her bedroom. Friends Kat Harvey : "Considering that I'll have no friends at this school, I'll call you my first." : —Kat to Jade before their first day at School Jade first meets Kat while watching TV with her brother, Casper, who later lures Kat and Dr. Harvey to live with them and is immediately taken with her. Jade meets Kat during breakfast, where she states she is n't a ghost. Kat is told to say Jade is her cousin, but she still sees Jade as a friend, and calls her a friend because she has no friends at this new school. Kat later helps Jade and Casper remember who they are by rebuilding a replica of Casper's old room. After listening that Kat's father can't buy her anything, Jade shows Kat her mother's wedding dress and lets her wear it at the Halloween Party. Kat at first refuses because then Jade will have nothing to wear for the dance, but Jade shows Kat her closet of 1960S clothes. She says she's covered for a costume because she has a vampire-like Halloween dress..' 'James Harvey Dr. Harvey is at first terrified at seeing Jade, and assumes she is a ghost. However, as soon as she talks about being trapped at home for years, Dr. Harvey somehow over night had gotten Jade into a school, which she wasn't very proud of but complied anyways. He feigns that Jade is his niece and that Kat is her cousin. Later as they go on, Dr. Harvey sees her more like a second daughter than a girl whose just staying with him. Enemies Amber Whitmire Jade despises Amber just as much as Kat does. On their first day at school, Amber mocks them for being Harveys, despite the fact Jade was still a McFadden both in public and in secrecy. Therefore, they were immediate enemies. Jade later learns that Amber plans to sabotage Kat's and Jade's Holloween Party, and wishes to teach her a lesson. Then she allows her uncles to scare them out of their hosue when their services are required. She mockingly calls her "diamond girl" or "Burnt Amber" in the TV series, showing their rivalry furthur in the animated TV series than the film'.' The Jennifers Amber has a group of friends known as the "Jennifers". Like Kat, Jade find sthem as a nuisance. However, she doesn't like the way that Amber treats them, especially since they are her friends. Vic DePhillipi At first, Jade thinks he is an okay kid becuase he later "proves" to be charming and nice. However, she over hears him and Amber talking before the party. Jade gets angry that he is doing it. Later, the Ghostly Trio caomme down asking her what's wrong. Jade answers that Vic and Amber are going to pull a prank and wishes to "teach him a lesson". However, the Trio agree and then scare him and Amber out of her house.